1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an extendable power source device and, more particularly, the invention relates to an extendable power source device which eliminates the need to use an extension cord for relatively short distance power extension applications.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As most home and business owners know, there are never any electrical power outlets where they are needed. Older houses, especially, afford a scarcity of outlets and newer homes are not much better. Newer homes are actually wired to provide many outlets, but the loss of one strategic outlet can leave the homeowner fumbling over extension cords which are actually a safety hazard. It seems to be inevitable, in every type of household and business, that various types of furniture will be positioned in front of receptacles, making it difficult to access the electrical outlet without actually moving the furniture.
As noted above, extension cords are frequently connected to electrical outlets to provide power to other areas of a room. Extension cords are convenient but they can be unsightly and present the risk of an accident resulting from someone tripping over the extension cords.